The disclosed subject matter relates to a vehicle and frame assembly for the vehicle. More particularly, the disclosed subject matter relates to methods and apparatus for connecting a plurality of frame members of the frame assembly to each other.
Vehicles, such as but not limited to all-terrain vehicles, can be subjected to relatively large load and/or energy inputs to the frame assembly due to the unevenness of the terrain across which the vehicle is travelling. The all-terrain vehicle can include a generally rigid frame assembly that is designed to withstand the load and energy inputs transmitted from the wheels and through the suspension components during travel over the uneven terrain. For example, off-road durability may make it beneficial to provide very stiff portions of the vehicle frame that form the passenger area, such as but not limited to frame structures around the floor of the vehicle.